


social liberalism

by Linran



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linran/pseuds/Linran
Summary: 1个左青的激情沙雕恋爱故事。





	1. Chapter 1

老胡是外交系热血青年，花是学哲学的，就在学生会的ins story里对组织游行的老胡留下了印象。【因为老胡在门口演讲  
然后老胡是极端anti-新自由主义的  
学校比较学术，然后经费又不够，就裁员，老胡就在whatsapp的学生群里慷慨陈词说要反对懒政保持学校left wing传统什么的，阿花花说左派建国立刻就要完的吧，又被革没了。老胡说那民主社会主义呢，阿花写论文去了没理他，老胡感觉自己赢了，超级嘚瑟地去加好友，被赶due的花晾了三天。  
后来熟了之后两个人相约图书馆，老胡看阿花屏幕说这都是什么玩意，阿花就和他抱怨说这帮人没有一个能把话讲清楚的，骗稿费吧。老胡就把自己长篇大论的东西拿给阿花看，阿花说我其实不知道新自由主义是哪个，我看了wiki是有两个的吧，你说的到底是哪个。老胡就给他解释，还讲了自己的论点，阿花就特别不同意，皱着眉头说你这太极端，上辈子是法国人吗？？？1789死在革命里那种？  
老胡：⚠️偏见。  
后来发展关系的时候同学还吐槽他们学术狗不配拥有爱情，老胡说有男朋友狗就狗。  
两个人还是吵架，一边吵一边滚，滚到最后互掐说你不同意我我就不给你射，阿花说我宁死不屈好吗，老胡说斗士都是要自我牺牲的，阿花闭眼脸一歪简直壮烈。学术人不为肉欲所动！  
两个人吵架的时候都是花在前面走，老胡一边疯狂辩解一边在后面走，然后花就很坏心，学校门口有个自己推的旋转门，他就一步跨进去然后特别大力地推，老胡每次都没反应过来脸砰一声被门撞到鼻子。  
诺伊尔第一次找来的时候是周四，学校旁边有个集市，他和花就去买东西吃，两个人买了甜口的可丽饼在楼下草坪坐着，胡梅尔斯坐在四楼的学习室，低头一看气个半死，立刻谷歌金发大胖子情敌，然后推开窗扔了一个啃掉一半的有机烂苹果下去，诺伊尔吓一跳，说啥玩意，阿花说应该是鸽子吧。诺伊尔：…你觉得我信吗。花：就是鸽子。  
老胡：我都没吃过甜口可丽饼  
诺伊尔是花的青梅竹马，填专业的时候本来说好一起搞学术，ddl前一个小时改了报有钱商学院，其实早就想好要去，胡梅尔斯认识他之后整天在论坛匿名喷他。  
后来胡梅尔斯读研去了那家学校的商院，阿花说你不搞学术了吗？老胡说那学术不能当饭吃，对吧。  
后来是出名外交官x贫穷哲学家的故事，在小破房子里干得天雷地火，后来床都坏了，阿花说可能我死了论文就能发了。  
其实两个人当年偷偷跑去游行反对川普，很久之后记者找上门：胡先生您的黑料请查收。  
胡先生：那不是我好吗我没读过那家破学校你认错人了。  
厄齐尔看了新闻之后在ins评论里🐍🐍🐍

表白的时候阿花说政见不同怎么谈恋爱我怕半夜激情杀人，老胡说左翼光谱都是一家人，就算不同党也没妨碍意大利那谁谁在厕所来一炮啊。


	2. Happy Xmas-胡梅尔斯失去三次亲吻恋人机会，还有一次他抓住了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小情侣就给我开开心心逛集市做点该做的事情，啊，太肉麻了我不行

1个番外

窗外下起大雪顺便毁掉伦敦交通的那天，胡梅尔斯把车停在赫韦德斯的窗台下，狠按了几声喇叭。  
“嘘”，赫韦德斯系好围巾走到落了一层薄雪的阳台上，作势要念诗。"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?"  
胡梅尔斯把头伸出车窗外接完了这句话（危险动作请勿模仿）  
"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

最终胡梅尔斯花了十分钟解释自己是如何艰难地在平安夜找工党议员同学借了辆破车，好带他的真爱赫韦德斯先生一块儿去逛伦敦的圣诞市集。“Benni”，他看着眼前鼻头冻得通红的大男孩，“我规定圣诞节不用搞学术。”接着补上对戒糖人士的致命一击：”若能够请你吃糖苹果将是我的荣幸。“  
赫韦德斯是个非常坦诚的人，比如在预料之中的大堵车之中，他再次承认胡梅尔斯的侧脸十分吸引人。再后来，格子围巾被胡梅尔斯先生攒在手里，而他在震天地喇叭声中主动与对方交换了今天第一个吻。

”两瓶蜂蜜苹果酒，这几天可以一边看电影一边喝……M&S的热红酒足够好了，可惜忘记买，这个！“被男友充作苦力的胡梅尔斯心酸地提着两瓶沉重的苹果酒赶过去，感觉事情完全没按照自己的预料来。但在圣诞夜，一切都会好起来，赫韦德斯喂了他一口热红酒：“多加了橘子汁！我们就买这个。”那一点微不足道的酒精却在胡梅尔斯心里烧了起来，”你是在邀请我去你家吗？Benni，这一年我都没能跨过那道门槛……“  
”Mats”，赫韦德斯冷着脸打断了他，  
“圣诞节当然要拆礼物。“  
第二个，有着肉桂，丁香和橙子皮的甜味亲吻。

他们又买了很多蜡烛，黄色和白色的蜡融在一起，被削出巧妙的花瓣形状。巧克力布朗尼在另外一边卖出不可思议的高价，胡梅尔斯摸摸薄得只剩几个硬币的钱包犹豫了起来，赫韦德斯转过身问他要不要来一些？  
说实话，他真的很想吃焦糖海盐口味的巧克力，但是一块一块的买实在是太傻了，和恋人最遥远的距离，就是贫穷的他已经没钱啦。  
但他还是点了点头，在准备掏钱然后假装忘记带大钞的时候，他的哲学家给了他一个焦糖海盐味的吻和一袋洒满糖霜的布朗尼。  
“我的外交官先生，圣诞快乐。”

 

他们回家的路上雪已经小了很多，打着旋儿落在车顶上，胡梅尔斯第一次走进赫韦德斯拥有地暖的宿舍，角落的圣诞树下放着一对绣着他主队队徽的毛线手套。

他转身吻住赫韦德斯，”我更喜欢这个礼物。“  
被恼怒的赫韦德斯揪着暴揍一顿然后滚上了床！（bushi

**Author's Note:**

> 估计是不会写全文了。


End file.
